Distant Gaze
by Jcool
Summary: Misty looks within herself and at her feelings for Ash. She is growing less and less happy as each lonely day passes.
1. Longing

It was a mild spring day in a light and hilly forest in the lands of Kanto. The sky was a dark blue and few clouds were in sight. A glance at the forest would fill a viewer's eyes with a strong sense of green with subtle yellow and greyish undertones. Misty sat herself down on a boulder that sat in front of a monstrous oak tree. Ash turned around to take a look at the movement in his peripheral vision. He spotted Misty sulking to herself in the shade under the tree and did not think much of it. He was more concerned with the dense moss growing on the tree behind Misty. Eventually his thoughts wandered off. Misty seemed obviously agitated about something but Ash was blind to her silent pleas. After a few moments he took a look back through the forest at her but dismissed her bad mood as typical and decided not to even waste time thinking about it. Misty wanted Ash to notice how she was feeling, but deep down she knew he wouldn't care to ask even if he noticed. She had been feeling lonely on her trip with Ash and Brock. Her pokemon merely kept her company and the excitement has vanished from training for the moment. She was eager to be with someone. To feel loved, cared for. She wanted to know what it was like to care for another human being, and not a pokemon. She had always had slight feeling for Ash, but never tried acting on them. She felt like a coward and would constantly tell herself this while the loneliness was setting in.

"Ash?" Misty almost whispered to Ash who was looking through the forest about ten feet away. Misty was a little reluctant to actually look up at him.

"Yeah?" He asked back as he whipped his head around and straightened his hat in boredom. He seemed to have a meaningless curiosity in whatever Misty had to say.

"When is Brock going to get back?" She asked softly as she looked the other way. In her eyes there was a sense of disappointment as if she knew whatever she was getting at was a lost cause. She couldn't decide whether she wanted Ash or not. She was not looking for anything sexual from him. She merely wanted to go on the adventure of a loving relationship. She had based this whole fantasy situation on the fact that Ash might feel the same way about her. Inside she could never really know unless she found out herself.

When he heard the question Ash lost his curiosity. "I don't know. Just give it more time, Misty. It's not like him to ditch us." At that moment Ash and Misty both realized that Brock would forget all about them at the drop of a hat the second a beautiful woman crept into the picture.

"Dammit!" Ash said as he threw his hat to the ground. "He's definitely off chasing some girl and forgot all about our supplies!" Ash went into a childish goofy fit and stomped around in a three foot radius. A smile crept up on Misty's face and she giggled at how dumb Ash looked when he was mad. She wanted him badly. Just watching all the chances she had to get close to him was becoming too much to handle.

"Well at least we get some time alone huh?" She said as she stared halfway down at the floor in Ash's general direction. Ash looked over his shoulder, not knowing what to say. After a awkward interval he spoke up.

"Uh yeah! Maybe we should find something to do for fun until Brock gets back from his wild goose chase hehehe!" Ash stumbled over his words out of sheer nervousness. He wasn't really thinking about what he was saying. Misty was feeling a little devious. She was compelled to get closer to Ash and try to be a little romantic. She was a tiny bit worried that Ash's stupidness in tense situations won't ruin it for her.

Author's Note: There won't be any sex here. They're kids for Satan's sake. I have given Misty some feelings she probably won't have until she hits puberty but whatever it's just a story. Deep character development is the best kind right? I haven't written a story for in over three years so this should be fun. I hope I still have my edge.


	2. Yellow

The tress above Misty and Ash swayed in a gentle breeze. The air was getting colder around them as if the forest were breathing in and out. The once bright colors faded into duller versions of their former selves as the forest cooled itself as lone clouds covered the sun for moments at a time. Misty leaned her head down into a well of frustration. "No you dummy! You want to do something quiet and relaxing!" She yelled to herself in her mind. She got a bit tense but then quickly became disappointed again. She was completely unsure about what she was getting herself into. She looked up at one of the trees in her vision and sighed as she felt a small pain in her chest. If everything went perfectly Ash would be holding her in his arms as they both gazed out into the landscape. If everything went perfectly wrong, they would just get into another useless fight and ending up going to bed angry at each other. By this point Ash realized Misty didn't want to do anything right now. He bent over in front of Misty and scratched his head.

"I was thinking of looking for pokemon to catch, but how do you want to spend the time?" He reluctantly asked. He knew Misty wasn't the same way she always does just by the facial expressions she had been making. Ash was hardly an expert on women and was trying to be generic and avoid an argument in case one were coming up.

Misty absently looked at his face, nodded her head and said, "Looking for pokemon is okay." Ash was still reluctant about the situation at hand. His eyes immediately widened and his mouth drew itself open to the forest breezes when the fact that Misty could be in her period popped into his head. He dismissed any stupid ideas he had at being funny at the risk Misty could have a mood swing. He helped her up off the rock by extending his hand to hers. Misty stood up about a foot in front of Ash as a strong gust blew into the vicinity. Misty scrunched her arms up in a futile attempt to stay warm. She took one look at Ash and noticed that his face seemed more inviting then ever before. She walked into him with her arms in her chest. Ash was puzzled and deciding to just do what Misty wants him to do. He wrapped his left arm around her waist and pulled her head into his shoulder with his right. Misty was in shock that Ash would actually do this for her. She felt a strong sense of happiness overcome her and she rubber her nose into his neck and thrust herself deeper into his chest.

Long after the wind had subsided they stood there. Misty was in a very pleasurable position. Ash, on the other hand, was still unsure whether this was a good thing or a bad thing. After the wind calmed for good the yellow undertones of the forest became more and more apparent as if yellow flowers had budded all across the landscape. Ash felt more and more comfortable each passing moment. He leaned into Misty's ear with his lips.

"Do you want my jacket?" Ash whispered into her ear as he slightly tightened his grip on her, secretly not wanting to let go. Misty leaned her head into his and shook her own. She knew now that she could not hold on like this forever. She moved backward and Ash let go of her. As he let go she grabbed his hands and seductively gazed at him, smiling.


End file.
